Phantomhive of the Opera
by PenelopePurple12
Summary: Within the walls of the most famous opera theatre lurks a mysterious creature shadowed in darkness, where he watches over unravelling productions and cast members that refer him to as the Opera Ghost. But his interests are focused on something much different, and it dwells within a young boy known as Ciel Phantomhive.
1. Hannibal

**PP12: Hiya all! I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and as a late Christmas present I have...**

**A shirtless Sebastian under a tree. *squeal***

**No, sorry. Don't have that (unfortunatley) but I do have a new fanfiction I'd like to show you lovely readers. As you would've guessed from the title this fanfiction is based on the plot of Phantom of the Opera but with the characters from Kuroshitsuji, and yeah, this is what happens after listening to an opera for more than two weeks. Hehe, my poor fandom.**

**Anyway here's a disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Phantom of the Opera in any way; lyrics also are not mine.**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

Joyous music filled the London Opera House during the rehearsals of its newest production, the sound of trumpets blasting and the melodies of violins reverberating within the grand theatre. Thousands of seats were empty, though it wouldn't be long until a sea of spectators would soon fill them, and upon the large stage were performers dressed in Roman costumes with the richest colours of red and green, singing in time with the conductor. Dancers dressed in slave costumes twirled and leapt around a singer with flowing long red hair who sang the highest of them all, holding up a severed head as the chorus neared its end.

"_With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration! We greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation! Hear the drums ….Hannibal comes!_"

The actor playing the role of Hannibal entered the stage.

"_Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp_-"

"No, Sir, if you please," the repetiteur interrupted, sitting before a piano with a sigh. '"Rome". We say "Rome" not "Roma"'.

"Right, 'Rome'," the actor grumbled, tipping his glasses, "Forgive me if my lines aren't perfect."

As he walked off practising his lines, a lively but elderly man dressed in an expensive suit and top hat led two men onto the stage.

"This way, gentlemen," he directed as the two men followed him across the stage, "Rehearsals, as you see, are under way for a new production of Chalumeau's "Hannibal"." He looked around for a moment, seeing the rehearsal had paused, and he cleared his throat loudly, receiving the attention from the performers. "Ladies and gentlemen, some of you may have already met Abberline and Sir Randall."

The men bowed politely but the repetiteur interrupted.

"I'm sorry to intrude, Tanaka, but we are in the middle of rehearsals. Would you mind waiting a moment?"

"Oh, my apologies," Tanaka said, bowing, "Do proceed."

Claude nodded with satisfaction and returned to the piano as Tanaka introduced him inaudibly to Abberline and Sir Randall. "Claude Faustus, our chief repetiteur. Rather a tyrant, I'm afraid."

The three men jumped when the sound of a cane was banged upon the surface of the stage. The cane belonged to a woman in a black dress scowling at them.

"Gentlemen, please! If you would kindly move to one side?" she scolded.

"My apologies, milady." Tanaka moved aside along with Abberline and Sir Randal. "Lady Francis, our ballet mistress. She is quite a strict woman but with remarkable teaching methods." Tanaka smiled at the dancers practising their steps. "We take a particular pride here in the excellence of our ballets."

One dancer stood out amongst the others with light golden hair and smaller amounts of clothing than the rest. Abberline raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Who's that boy, Tanaka?" he inquired.

"Him? That boy is Alois Trancy. Promising dancer, Mr Abberline, most promising."

The dancers moved to their next position revealing a smaller boy dancing next to Alois, whose smoky navy hair fell over his right eye, displaying his left sapphire blue eye. He was struggling with his steps and awkwardly tried to copy Alois' moves, and Lady Francis banged her cane again as soon as she spotted him.

"You! Ciel Phantomhive! Concentrate boy!" she said strictly.

Alois snickered next to him. "What's wrong with you, Ciel? Honestly, your dancing is no better than a pig attempting to do it."

Sir Randall glanced at Tanaka.

"Phantomhive?" he questioned, letting the name roll off his tongue. "Curious name."

"Any relation to the violinist?" Abberline asked him.

Tanaka nodded. "His son, I believe."

Their discussion stopped when the chorus started up again, and Abberline stared with amazement at a life-sized replica of an elephant mechanically entering the stage. The male playing Hannibal was lifted victoriously onto the elephant, and the female lead began to sing.

"_Once more to my welcoming arms, my love returns in splendour!_"

The lead singer was joined by the surrounding chorus singers proudly finishing the ending lyrics to the song.

"_The trumpeting elephants sound, hear, Romans, now and tremble! Hark to their step on the ground, hear the drums! Hannibal comes!_"

Tanaka clapped his hands for silence when the rehearsal ended. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please?"

All of the dancers and singers gathered before him, waiting to hear his announcement.

"As you know, for some weeks there have been rumours of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true, and it is my pleasure to introduce to you the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire, Sir Randall and Mr Abberline."

Tanaka gestured towards the two men. There was a courteous applause as Abberline and Sir Randal bowed. They were both greeted by the female lead singer and Tanaka was the first to introduce her.

"Gentlemen, Miss Grell Sutcliff," Tanaka presented, "Our leading soprano for five seasons now."

Abberline widened his eyes as he took in Grell's appearance. Her figure was more masculine than he expected, and her jaw was much broader than any female's, but what really surprised him were the jagged teeth that showed when she smiled rather widely.

'Miss?' he thought to himself, before taking hand which was held out to him. "Ah, of course, I have experienced all of your greatest roles."

The male lead singer with slick black hair appeared before them, tipping his glasses with a rock-hard gaze at the two.

"And Sir William. T Spears," Tanaka added.

Randall firmly shook his hand. "An honour, sir."

"Quite," William replied sternly.

"If I remember correctly," Abberline cut in, referring to Grell, "Elissa has a rather fine aria in Act Three of "Hannibal". I wonder, Miss, if as a personal favour, you would oblige us with a private rendition?" He took a quick glance at the repetiteur before adding almost caustic, "Unless, of course, Mr Claude Faustus objects…"

"My manager commands, Mr Faustus?" Grell enquired, glancing at Claude expectantly.

"My diva commands," Claude replied, flipping through the sheet music, "Will two bars suffice?"

"Two bars seem like a sufficient introduction," Sir Randall answered.

The repetiteur nodded and played the starting chord on the piano.

"Ready, miss?" he asked.

Grell clicked his fingers and the spotlight shone brightly upon him.

"Maestro."

Everyone fell silent when the piano began to play softly, sweet melodic music filling the theatre. Grell cleared his throat.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye,_" Grell sang confidently, "_Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try. When you find that once again you long to take your-_"

A chilling high-pitched scream sounded behind the theatre. Grell gasped and the dancers looked around nervously, and suddenly, very slowly, the backdrop collapsed to the ground. Grell put a hand to his heart.

"Ah! What just happened?!" he demanded.

The dancers huddled together, quivering with fear. "_He's here….the Phantom of the Opera….he's here! The Phantom of the Opera!_"

The new managers looked around anxiously and with confusion. William rushed over to Grell who appeared to be hyperventilating. "Breathe. Try to calm yourself."

"Miss Sutcliff! Are you alright?" Tanaka asked concernedly, walking hurriedly around the stage, "Undertaker! Where is that fool? Get that man down from there!" The ex-manager approached Abberline and Sir Randall with a grave face. "Chief of the flies. He's responsible for this."

"Who's 'Chief of the flies'?" Abberline asked, until he was interrupted by an eerie giggle that echoed the wings of the stage. A chill ran up the managers' spines and they looked up to see a grinning man with long silver hair, his eyes completely hidden by the fringe, and was holding a length of rope that looked similar to a noose.

"Undertaker, for heaven's sake, what's going on up there?" Tanaka called below him.

Said man chuckled again.

"Hehehe~ _Please sir, don't look at me, as God's my witness, I was not at my post,_" he smiled creepily, dangling the rope side to side, "_Please sir, there's no one there, and if there is, well then…it must be…a ghost._"

The dancers gasped at his words.

"So it is him." Alois stood up slowly and the dancers stared at him, especially Ciel. "The Phantom of the Opera…he's haunted the theatre!"

The dancers, except for Ciel, screamed with panic.

"Good heavens! Will you show a little courtesy?!" Sir Randall shouted. Abberline approached the flabbergasted Grell and put a hand on his shoulder, looking calmly at him.

"These things do happen."

Grell flicked his hair. "Hmph! Well, these things do happen." He furiously tore himself from Abberline's grip. "Then until you stop these things happening, this thing does not happen! William!"

William inaudibly sighed as he followed Grell who stormed off the stage. Sir Randall and Abberline glanced at each other and backed away a bit when the cast stared anxiously at them.

"Miss Sutcliff will be back," Abberline reassured.

"Is that so?" Lady Francis asked sternly, "I have a message from the Opera Ghost."

"Opera Ghost?" Abberline questioned. At this the dancers twittered with fear, until the dance teacher banged her cane to silence them.

"Yes. He welcomes you to his opera house and commands you to continue to leave Box Five empty for his use, and reminds you that his salary is due."

Sir Randall scoffed. "Salary?"

"Mr Tanaka paid him ten thousand pounds a month, sir."

An uncomfortable silence followed as the cast waited for someone to propose an idea. After a pause, Sir Randall cleared his throat.

"Madame, who is the understudy for this role?" he asked.

"There is no understudy. This production is new-"

"Wait!" Alois cried. The dancer rose up quickly and took a hold of Ciel's arm, pulling it up so the boy stood with him. "Ciel Phantomhive can sing it!"

Ciel widened his eyes and glared at Alois who didn't respond and continued smiling. Randall stared at Ciel for a moment and raised an eyebrow.

"The chorus boy?"

Alois smiled proudly. "Yep. He's been taking lessons from a great teacher!"

Before Alois could say more, Ciel furiously yanked him, dragging the dancer away from the group. "What the hell are you doing? Are you mad?" he hissed.

Alois pulled himself free and smirked devilishly at him.

"What? You said yourself you wished to be a star. Don't tell me you want to take it back."

"I cannot sing a female role!" Ciel protested.

Alois grinned wider. "Why ever not? You've got the look, the voice…."

"That's ridiculous!" the boy shouted, covering his mouth in embarrassment when unknowingly his voice lifted to a very high pitch. Abberline and Sir Randall exchanged unsure glances until Lady Francis cut in.

"Let him sing for you," she advised, "He has been well taught."

"Hey!" Ciel yelped when Alois pushed him to the centre of the stage. Suddenly all eyes were on him. Ciel whipped his head around to see Alois giving him an encouraging grin, and before he had the chance to run off the stage, the piano started to play again and everyone waited for him to sing. Ciel took a deep breath and refused to look at anyone.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly when we say goodbye,_" Ciel started slowly and unenthusiastically, "_Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you'll try…_"

"Abberline, this is doing nothing for my nerves," Sir Randall said, shaking his head. Some of the dancers giggled and Ciel scowled when he heard them. He decided he was going to prove everyone wrong.

"_When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free,_" Ciel sang more confidently and higher, "_If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me._"

When Ciel hit that last note, the managers' faces were struck with dumbfound. Ciel smiled triumphantly when the dancers around him clapped their hands, and soon Abberline approached him with a wide smile.

"Congratulations! The part is yours!" he declared.

Ciel blinked. "What?"

"Yay! Go Ciel!" Alois cheered. Ciel just scowled at him knowing full well the little tart was more than entertained at the fact that Ciel was playing a girl. The energetic dancer skipped over to him and put an arm around his shoulder. "Well, you can't have the role of Elissa if you're dressed like that. We need to get you in a dress!"

"Bloody hell..." Ciel grumbled as more dancers surrounded him and congratulated him on his well-earned success.

* * *

The night of the performance arrived quicker than most expected, and it wasn't long before the production of 'Hannibal' commenced in the London Opera house. The theatre was crowded with watching spectators who witnessed Ciel's solo with enchantment in their eyes. Ciel was fitted in a wide dress with a shimmering green and red corset, and his navy hair was added long extensions that reached to his waist. The spotlight glowed on him that made his skin look paler against the rich red curtain behind him, and it comforted him a little when he couldn't see the faces of the audience.

"_We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea_," Ciel sang as sweetly as he could, a small smile planted on his lips, "_But if you can still remember, stop and think of me._" As Ciel wandered across the stage, a certain presence existed within the theatre sitting in Box Five, examining the performance before him with a gratified smirk on his face.

"_Think of all the things we've shared and seen, don't think about the things which might have been…_" Ciel continued as the music grew softer, "_Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind._

"_Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of those things we'll never do_…" Ciel raised his arms. "_There will never be a day...when I won't think of you!_"

The crowd erupted with applause and suddenly roses were thrown at him as the applause thickened. Ciel curtsied with a smile, but little did he know that he received a certain attention from a young girl with big blonde hair sitting amongst the upper rows in the managers' box.

"Can it be…can it be Ciel?" she wondered. She smiled as soon as she recognised him and she stood from her seat, clapping her hands. "Bravo!"

She sat back down and gazed at him with a nostalgic feeling in her heart. "_What a change, you're really not a bit the shyest boy that I once knew._" She sighed. "_You_ _may not remember me….but I remember you._"

"_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade, they have their seasons, so do we..._" Ciel took a deep breath before finishing the song. "_But please promise me that sometimes, you will think..._"

The music halted as Ciel vocalised, his voice delicately gaining pitch until he finally hit a very high note, and he brilliantly concluded the song.

"_Of meeeeeee!_"

* * *

**I'm going to make a shout out to Unique Pain for being the best help I could ever ask for with not just this fanfiction, but for all my others. She provides amazing ideas and I just want that to be acknowledged :)**

**Hit the review button people~! **


	2. Angel of Music

**PP12: Again, I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Phantom of the Opera.**

* * *

Ciel received most of the attention backstage after the performance, the ballet girls surrounding him with smiles and one even gave him a bouquet of roses. Ciel thanked her politely but soon Alois interjected.

"Alright, alright, give him some space," Alois said, though saying that he did no help as he was taking up most of the boy's space and linking his arm around his shoulder for probably the sixth time that night. After successfully breaking free from him, Ciel glanced at Claude who gave him a nod of approval. Lady Francis soon approached him with a rewarding smile.

"Yes, you did very well, Ciel," she praised, before her eye loomed across the dancers and she banged her cane to receive their attention. "As for you lot! You all were a disgrace. Such untrained pirouettes, did you lot bother to listen to my teachings? We rehearse here! Now!"

Ciel moved away from the dance group as they rehearsed their ballet routine and exited the wings of the stage, making his way towards his dressing room. He placed his finger on his throat which was throbbing slightly and coughed.

_I hope I never have to sing that high again,_ Ciel thought as he opened the door to his dressing room. As soon as he did, suddenly he a quiet voice at the back of his mind.

"**Bravo indeed. Excellent work.**"

Ciel froze and unconsciously stared at the ceiling, bewildered at the strange voice. He turned his head to look behind him and gasped with fright and jumped back when he saw Alois peering at his face.

"Where have you been hiding, Ciel?" he asked him.

"God, Alois, don't scare me like that!" Ciel exclaimed backing away from him. "And don't peer so close to my face."

He went into his dressing room and stood in front of the mirror, knitting his fingers through his locks to try and unclip the extensions. Alois snickered at how hopeless he looked.

"Here, lemme me do it," Alois offered as he walked over to him and unclipped the extensions, smiling widely as he did. "I told you you'd fit the role. You looked like an actual girl onstage!"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the complement," he said sarcastically.

Alois sighed. "But really. You sang well. I only wish I knew your secret, so tell me, who is this new tutor of yours?"

Ciel gazed in the mirror and saw his curious face in the reflection. His mind wandered in a trance as he remembered his past.

"Before he died, my father once spoke of an angel," Ciel explained almost ethereal, "I used to have dreams of him appearing before me. Now whenever I sing I can almost sense him…and now he's here…" Ciel walked away from the mirror and closed his eyes.

"_Here in this room, he calls me softly, somewhere inside…hiding…_"

"What are you talking about?" Alois probed, but Ciel ignored him.

"_Somehow I know he's always with me….he – the unseen genius…"_

"Ciel, you must have been dreaming." Alois attempted to snap him out of his trance, taking hold of his shoulders, "Stories like this can't come true. You're talking in riddles, it's not like you. Snap out of it Ciel!"

Ciel opened his eyes and stared coldly at Alois.

"He's here…" he murmured darkly, "_He's with me even now..._"

"Your hands are white!" Alois exclaimed. He grabbed his hands and ogled at them, eyes widened. He then looked at his face. "Your face is white too!"

"_All around me…_"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Alois Trancy!"

The dancer gulped as soon as he heard Lady Francis's voice snap at him. He hesitantly turned towards her who stood at the door, her dangerous eyes piercing through his.

"Are you a dancer?" she asked harshly, before banging her cane on the ground, "Then come and practise!"

With a quick nod, Alois hurriedly exited the dressing room and Lady Francis sighed. "So undisciplined…"

The teacher glanced at Ciel and took out a folded note, before handing it to him and Ciel looked at it quizzically.

"What is this?"

"I was requested to give you this letter," Lady Francis answered with a small smirk afterwards, "Perhaps it was from an admirer within the audience."

"Thank you," Ciel said, and with a respectful nod, the dance teacher left the room. The boy examined it for a moment before unfolding the letter and reading the written calligraphy.

"Ribbons and bows….the attic…." Ciel murmured as he read the note, widening his eyes at the words so familiar to him. "Little Lotte."

* * *

The managers marched through the corridor in search for Ciel's dressing room, laughing and cheering with high spirits as they passed each room.

"And not a single refund! Truly a successful performance!" Sir Randall celebrated with delight.

Following the managers was the young girl from the audience who recognised Ciel, dressed in a white frilly dress with pink ribbons and laces. Her cheeks were flushed to show she was nervous, but her smile showed the excitement she contained. Her heart skipped a beat when the men stopped before a door and gestured towards it.

"Here we are, miss."

The girl smiled sweetly at them. "Thank you, but if you don't mind, I wish to see Ciel by myself."

"Of course, as you wish."

The managers bowed and walked off chatting joyously to themselves while the young girl stared at the door before her. She took a breath, took another, and built up the confidence to knock upon the wooden door.

"And who might that be?" Ciel called from behind the door. She clenched her hands together to distract herself from the growing nervousness.

"Ciel, is that you in there?"

The boy gasped a bit when he heard her speak.

_I recognise that high-pitched voice anywhere._

After he wrapped a dressing robe around him, he slowly opened the door that revealed the young girl standing in the corridor whose lime-green eyes widened when she saw him. A wide smile spread to her cheeks.

"Ciel! You haven't changed a bit!" she exclaimed happily and lunged towards him, wrapping her arms around him.

"E-Elizabeth," Ciel breathed. He nearly tipped over after the sudden embrace.

"It's been far too long," she smiled, hugging him tighter and burying her face against his neck. Ciel returned the embrace with a small smile.

"It has," Ciel murmured as he ran his fingers through her blonde locks. Elizabeth sighed contently and after a while released him as she smiled at her childhood friend.

"You were brilliant."

Ciel felt his cheeks flush a bit. "So you saw me...wearing a dress..."

Elizabeth giggled as she intertwined her hands with his. "I remember when we were little, Ciel, I would always dress you in the prettiest dresses with bows and ribbons, and I would decorate your hair with the loveliest flowers!"

"Elizabeth…." Ciel muttered with embarrassment visible in his tone. "Must you bring that up?"

An innocent giggle escaped her lips. "You looked so adorable, and I kept telling you to pose for a picture! Do you remember that?"

"Only now," Ciel mumbled as he looked down at their entwined hands. "I never knew there would be a time I would have to _wear_ a dress. It's humiliating."

"Not to me," Elizabeth smiled, shaking her head. She loosened her grip on his hands and reached up to cup his cheeks. "I'm only glad to see you again; I never thought I would get the chance to."

The two friends shared another embrace as Ciel thought of the first time they met. They were both innocent and full of joy, and Ciel never forgot the days when they ran happily through the gardens, picking flowers and reciting nursery rhymes in the afternoon sunshine. Those were the days Ciel laughed and smiled a lot wider around Elizabeth, his happiness bloomed like the flowers in the spring.

"I remember more, Ciel. When we were young we used to play with the ark near the fireplace," Elizabeth said softly with a wistful smile.

Ciel blinked. "You remember that too?" he asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "I also remember the story your father used to tell us. The story of Little Lotte."

"Ah, I remember that," Ciel recalled, smiling, "It was my favourite."

"Mine too."

Elizabeth took his hands again and recounted some of the ghostly quotes from the famous literature. "_Little Lotte, let her mind wander,_" she recited softly, "_Little Lotte thought; am I fonder of dogs…or of goblins or shoes….or of riddles or frocks…_"

"Those picnics in the attic," Ciel added, causing a smile to form on her lips.

"Or of chocolate," Elizabeth said with a quiet laugh.

"Father playing the violin…" Ciel murmured as he listened to the melody of his father's violin playing in his head, "As we told each other dark stories of the North."

Elizabeth let go of his hands and raised her own against her chest, eyes sparkling with joy.

"You do remember."

Ciel didn't answer and went inside the dressing room. Elizabeth followed him and squealed when she noticed the dress Ciel wore on stage hanging on a coat hanger.

"Oh! I simply adore that dress!" she exclaimed, rushing over to it to get a closer look. "That glitter is so lovely, oh Ciel, you are so lucky!"

Ciel smirked at her behaviour.

_Still the same Elizabeth I always knew_, he thought with a slight chuckle.

Suddenly a small shudder ripped through his body and the tiny hairs on his skin rose when he felt an eerie presence within the dressing room, hearing a deep voice whispering words into his ear if he concentrated hard enough. Elizabeth turned to him and looked at him concernedly.

"Ciel, what's the matter?"

His breath hitched after he heard her worried voice. Ciel stood silent for a moment, staring into her eyes full of concern. He recollected himself and sat in a chair, gazing vaguely at the mirror.

"Father once said," Ciel said softly, "that when he is in heaven, he will send the Angel of Music to me." He turned in his chair to look at her. "And now, father is dead. But that isn't all; I have been visited by the Angel of Music."

"There's no doubt about that," Elizabeth agreed with a wide smile as she clasped her hands together, "But enough talking about ghosts. We must celebrate! Come to my place for tea!"

Ciel hesitated. "Elizabeth, that isn't a good idea-"

"Nonsense! You deserve a party. Oh! But I must wear a better dress than this!" Elizabeth ran towards the door as Ciel reached his arm out as a weak avail to stop her.

"Wait, there's no need to-"

"I won't keep you waiting!" Elizabeth interrupted, beaming as she blew him a distant kiss, "Put on a nice suit; the royal blue one I gave you on your birthday will do. I'll only be two minutes!"

"Elizabeth, wait!" Ciel shouted before she dashed happily out of the dressing room, never noticing Ciel sighing as she ran through the corridor. On the ground, Ciel's eye fell upon a loose ribbon that must've fell from Elizabeth's dress. "Things have changed now…" he muttered as he bent down to pick it up.

"**What an insolent girl**."

Ciel's heart nearly leapt out of his chest after he heard the echoic voice speak.

"Who said that?" he demanded, his head darting from side to side, "Was that you, Angel?"

"**She is truly ignorant, basking herself in your glory**," the voice responded louder than before. Ciel cautiously walked to the centre of the room and waited for the voice to speak again. After there was silence he shrugged his shoulders.

"She isn't that ignorant…."

"**Is that so?**" the voice asked, "**Are you questioning my words, little one? After all I gave you the gift of music tonight**."

Ciel straightened himself to look firm and strong. "I am aware of that. So you are what I thought….the Angel of Music."

He lifted his head to look at the ceiling and his eyes pierced the roof, aiming like arrows at where he predicted the voice was lurking.

"I listen to you speak, and per that you will stay by my side," he replied with a commanding tone, "You will guide me, and you will teach me the ways of your music. Come out of hiding!"

The atmosphere in the dressing room started to thicken slightly and Ciel felt a strange tingling in his nerves. He sensed the presence that became clearer to locate, which descended from the room and lingered behind the boy.

"_**Flattering child you shall know me**_," the voice echoed with a haunting yet restful air, "_**See why in shadow I hide….**_"

Ciel turned around and locked his gaze on the mirror where he could distinctively make out an unapparent outline of a face. He squinted as he peered closer at it.

"_**Look at your face in the mirror – I am there inside!**_"

Ciel gasped when the face slowly became noticeable and his reflection soon started to fade and become replaced by the form of a man. Ciel stepped away a bit, his eyes widening with shock. Bit by bit the form developed more prominently and the surrounding reflection of the mirror faded to darkness so that Ciel could finally see the man clearly. He was much taller than him with alluring crimson eyes that seemed to glow within the shadows, and his long black bangs curved at his jaw. Ciel noticed that the left side of his face was completely covered by a white mask. The man wore a smile, though Ciel saw more of a smirk.

"Tell me your name," Ciel requested decisively.

"That is not important for now," the man answered, his voice no longer echoic and booming, "But if you must know, my name is Sebastian Michaelis, and I already know full well who you are."

"Take me with you."

Sebastian's smirk grew wider. "My, you're such an eager child."

He reached out his hand that transparently passed through the glass of the mirror and beckoned the boy.

"_**I am your Angel, come to the Angel of Music…**_" Sebastian chanted as he lured Ciel indolently towards the mirror. Ciel's feet remained glued to the floor but he felt most of his body dragging towards the phantom without being aware that there was a loud banging upon his door.

"Ciel? What's going on in there?" Elizabeth's voice rang out. Ciel couldn't hear the constant banging and rattling of the doorknob and kept his eyes focused on Sebastian's.

"_**I am your Angel of Music…come to the Angel of Music….**_"

"Who is that voice? Who is that in there?" Elizabeth gasped, panic surging through her as she tried again. "Ciel!"

"_**I am your Angel of Music…**_" Sebastian continued to chant, grinning when Ciel reached his own hand and nearly touched the phantom's. Elizabeth's shouts were ignored as Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hand that slightly winced when he felt his cold porcelain skin. "_**Come to the Angel of Music.**_"

Sebastian led Ciel closer and closer until his body easily slipped through the glass as if it was a wall of water. Ciel didn't react since his eyes appeared to be staring absentmindedly into nothing but the glowing crimson eyes of the phantom before him.

Elizabeth desperately tried to twist the knob of the door as she called her friend's name as loud as she could, and finally the knob effortlessly twisted and the door abruptly swang open from the amount of force. Elizabeth ran into the dressing room to find that it was empty, and the mirror no longer showed the blanket of darkness within it, but reflected the look of shock on her face.

"Ciel! Angel!"

* * *

**PP12: Oooooooh suspense...! Where will the mysterious phantom take him, you ask? Hehehe~**

**Reviews will make my day ^^**


	3. Music of the Night

**PP12: I recommend listening to the song 'Phantom of the Opera' before reading the lyrics from this chapter, NOT owned by me, and just so you know I was in excited fangirl mode whilst writing this chapter ^^**

**Also listen to 'Music of the Night' as Sebastian sings that later on ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Phantom of the Opera, etc etc...**

* * *

Darkness surrounded the two as their footsteps treading on what sounded like stone echoed around them. The blackness slowly disappeared when one by one each candle flickered and brought light into their surroundings, which appeared to be an ancient channel. One source of light stood out amongst the rest; a glowing lantern that Sebastian held as he guided Ciel down the underground path. Ciel felt the phantom's grip on his hand dragging him deeper underground, vaguely looking around in wonder.

"_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came_," Ciel sung with a lingering melody, "_That voice which calls to me….and speaks my name_."

Sebastian grinned as he listened to the boy sing.

"_And do I dream again? For now I find….the Phantom of the Opera is there_…"

Ciel faintly touched his forehead, his eyes gazing at the ground. "_Inside my mind_."

Sebastian led the way with slow strides as if to savour the length of the journey, and eventually they entered another passageway that was longer and deeper than before. Statues of strange looking angels held candles, luminescent against the dark.

"_**Sing once again with me, our strange duet**_," Sebastian chanted eloquently, "_**My power over you grows stronger yet.**_" He turned to Ciel whose face appeared blank and expressionless almost as if his senses were lost.

"_**And though you turn from me to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there...**_"

"_Inside my mind…_" Ciel's voice intoned, echoing dissonantly.

Soon the long path stopped descending and the pair arrived at the bank of a canal where a boat bobbed and rocked on the water. Sebastian stepped in the boat and held his hand out towards Ciel. The boy hesitantly took it and joined him within it, sitting down while Sebastian stood and rowed the boat along the waterway.

"_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear,_" Ciel murmured as he was staring at the water, "_I am the mask you wear…_"

"_**It's me they hear**_," Sebastian sang with a luring tune. Ciel turned to face him and gaped at the mask, curiously wondering what held beneath it.

"_Your/my spirit and your/my voice_," they both chanted, "_In one combined! The Phantom of the Opera is there…_"

"_**Inside your mind**_," Sebastian finished with a small grin as he leaned down to trace his finger at the boy's forehead. Ciel flinched and his gaze returned to the water; something about the phantom's gaze felt uncomfortable, feasibly controlling.

The voyage across the canal was slowly nearing its end. Mist started to form around the boat while it took its time to approach the mouth of a cave, with dripping icicles that looked like teeth. The light from the lantern dimmed against the fog and Ciel reached his arm to touch the water, staring in wonder as the mist swirled around his hand.

"_**In all your fantasies you always knew,**_" Sebastian chorused, his voice strong and powerful, "_**That man and mystery…**_"

"_Were both in you_," Ciel murmured softly.

"_And in this labyrinth where night is blind_," the two harmonised as the boat kept looming towards the entrance of the cave, "_The Phantom of the Opera is there! Inside your/my mind._"

Ciel looked up at the icicles as the boat moved inside the cave, and his breath hitched when suddenly his surroundings became obscure again. Sebastian snapped his fingers and straightaway the dark cavern was filled with light that blazed from the surrounding candelabras. Where the canal ended, there was a platform where stood a hauntingly designed music stand, made of glass, and above it hung a glowing chandelier.

"Your voice is good, however it must be trained," Sebastian said as he led Ciel out of the boat. Ciel stood under the chandelier and could somehow feel the phantom's power surging within him when he approached the boy and gripped his chin with his fingers. "Do you wish for the part in the next play?"

Ciel stayed silent for a moment.

"Do you?" Sebastian repeated, peering closer.

"I…I do."

"Say it louder."

"I do!" Ciel shouted, staring at his eyes intensely.

"Then prove it to me. But first of all…"

Ciel yelped when his back was harshly whipped by a baton. He rubbed his back and clenched his teeth from the pain.

"What the hell was that for?!"

Sebastian held the baton in his hands, tapping it against his palm. "Back straight. Your voice won't stand a chance if you're slouching."

He headed towards the music stand, eyeing Ciel all the way, who glared at him yet with a firm stance as if he was ready to face any challenge. If Ciel looked hard enough, he could make out that Sebastian's eyes glowed a bright magenta as the phantom gave him the signal by raising his arms.

"Now **sing!**"

Obeying his command, Ciel vocalised with a high voice, keeping his back straight and gazing at the chandelier, completely unaware that Sebastian was grinning as he sang. He strolled around him with his eyes fully pierced on him and he continued to chant loudly.

"**Sing!**"

Ciel felt the control of the phantom pushing him further, causing his voice to become stronger. As the boy vocalised he locked his gaze onto the phantom and walked towards him. Sebastian slowly backed away but his grin never faded.

"**Sing!**" Sebastian commanded.

The power surged through Ciel again and affected his voice to grow more powerful in the most inhuman way, as if phantom took full control of his voice. Glowing crimson met sapphire blue and Sebastian raised his arms again.

"**I said sing!**"

Now Ciel was getting frustrated. His voice furiously rose in volume but the pureness within it never altered, in fact it grew robust. Sebastian grinned wider as he listened to the angelic notes echoing off the walls, however he heard Ciel's voice becoming breathless and he noticed his face was slowly turning red out of exhaustion, but that was not going to stop him. He marched towards Ciel and shouted the final command.

"**SING FOR ME!**"

Instantly, Ciel's voice raised its pitch to the highest note he could manage. His eyes widened at the sound of his own voice reaching that pitch, and he was soon startled by the sudden sound of glass cracking as the music stand shattered to pieces. He looked at Sebastian and felt like smiling triumphantly when his crimson eyes widened as well, but he could mainly focus on the intense throbbing of his throat and his mind slowly blanking out.

"Bloody hell…" he breathed and his legs wobbled when he lost his balance and collapsed in the phantom's arms. When Ciel was in a deep sleep, Sebastian brushed away the locks of hair covering his left eye and his eyes burned brightly.

"_Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation…_" he sang softly, "_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defences…_"

Picking the boy up, Sebastian carried him over to a mound of boulders and laid him down upon them. The light from the candles gently radiated on his face full of youth and innocence.

"_Softly, deftly, music shall surround you…feel it, hear it closing in around you._"

He slipped the glove off his hand with his teeth and placed it over the boy's left eye.

"_Open up your mind; let your fantasies unwind in this darkness which you know you cannot fight…_"

Ever so slowly, a demonic symbol started to form on his hand and a small grin curved his lips.

"_The darkness of the music of the night_," he whispered, before looking back at the shattered music stand and sighing. "It seems I will have to repair that…"

* * *

Ciel groaned as his eyes fluttered open. His vision was blurry for a while, but he noticed the luminescent light around him and slowly lifted himself up.

_Where am I…and how did I get here?_

He looked around and tried to recollect his memories.

"I remember there was mist," he murmured as he rubbed his head, "Swirling mist around a vast glassy lake. And there were candles all around." He gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut. "If only my head didn't hurt as much, then I could remember that bloody boat looked like-"

His eyes widened in realisation.

"That's right….there was a boat, and in that boat…there was a man."

He slowly turned around to find Sebastian sitting at the repaired music stand, busily writing on manuscripts and not noting Ciel walking cautiously towards him.

_Surely whatever is hiding beneath that mask can't be that horrifying_, Ciel thought as he quickly hid behind a boulder when he thought Sebastian was looking. He touched his forehead again. _Why do I feel strange? I feel…controlled somehow…I suppose I'm just hallucinating. _

He took small wary steps around the phantom while keeping his distance from him, until he stalked behind him and stopped when the phantom stopped writing. Ciel's breath hitched but relaxed when Sebastian continued writing, and he timidly approached him from behind.

_Whose is the face in the mask? _

He took a deep breath.

_Alright, here we go._

Ciel summoned up all the courage he had and hurriedly reached his arm for the mask. A hand quickly grasped his wrist and Sebastian glanced at the startled eyes that stared back at him.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked with a small hint of anger in his voice, but his face remained neutral. Ciel looked at the hand gripping his wrist that tightened when he glanced back at the mask.

_I must know. I won't back out now!_

With his other hand, Ciel yanked the mask off Sebastian's face.

A horrified scream echoed in the labyrinth.

Ciel jerked away from him as soon as his wrist was freed with his eyes wide and full of fear, unable to look away from the horrifying sight he witnessed.

"**Damn you!**" Sebastian growled.

Ciel gasped and his back felt the rocky wall of the labyrinth as the gruesome form approached the boy. His eyes furiously blazed the colour of magenta and his pupils formed into thin slits as midnight feathers drifted to the ground. His once porcelain skin faded to a shade of ebony and Ciel's heartbeat quickened its pace when he noticed fangs peeking from his lips.

His face was shockingly inhuman.

"**Is this what you wanted to see, boy?**" Sebastian demanded with a haunting voice, charging towards him and forcefully taking his chin into his fingers. Ciel's eyes squinted shut.

_His face...it can't be human at all….what the hell is that?!_

"**You** **foolish child. Now you shall never be free.**" He released his chin and turned away from him as Ciel nervously opened his eyes. He only saw the back of his head, yet the aura was still noticeable. His eyes fell on the mask he held in his hand and he examined it closely, before Sebastian looked at him again.

"**You have courage, little one, to even dare to look at me; this repulsive beast I appear to you as,**" Sebastian said lowly with threat burning in his eyes. Ciel tried to look calm yet it was to no avail. The more he saw him the more he felt afraid. His distorted face reminded him of a ghastly creature that penetrates horror to anyone who sees it; like the face of a demon.

"**Do you fear me?"** Sebastian probed. In truth Ciel wanted to run like a startled rabbit, but he never turned away from the demonic eyes and didn't move a muscle.

"I'm….I'm sorry…." Ciel managed to say, "L-look, I'll give it back, alright?"

"**That changes nothing**," Sebastian snarled at him, "**The fact that you've seen with your own eyes what lies beneath that mask does not change anything." **He gritted his teeth with anger as more feathers descended to the ground, thought he still attained his calm posture. "**You would not understand**."

Ciel was indeed confused about what was happening and had always believed the thought of someone not showing their face to anyone because of sheer loss of beauty was pathetic, but the boy rethought that as soon as he picked up a fallen feather and it incinerated in his fingertips. At that moment he knew for certain this creature before him was definitely not human at all.

Hesitantly, Ciel reached his trembling hand holding the mask towards him whilst looking away from him. Sebastian stared at it for a moment and harshly seized it and fitted it upon his face. When Ciel looked at him again, the horrifying form and midnight feathers had vanished and was replaced with the human form from earlier. Ciel was too dumbfound to speak and was late to react when Sebastian grabbed his hand.

"Come, we must return," he said, leading him towards the boat, "Those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you."

* * *

**PP12: Heads up, I won't be updating on this story very much because I have already delayed updating my other fanfictions and I want to focus on them before I write any more chapters and get sidetracked. I have a feeling people have gotten pretty annoyed at the fact that I skip from one fanfiction to another and I want to try and stop that (and by that I mean not coming up with new fanfictions and stick to the ones I already have)**

**But yeah, I hope you readers enjoyed these three chapters so far ^w^ **


	4. Notes

**PP12: Chapter 4 of Phantomhive of the Opera! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera nor the characters of Black Butler, I think you got the idea...**

**Oh and thanks to _P__romocat, Vintageroses158 and Awsomeangel _for reviewing ^^**

* * *

Backstage, the dancers whom had gathered around the Undertaker gasped with awe and a hint of fright as he held up a piece of rope for all eyes to see. His disturbing grin startled the dancers and a creepy laugh softly drifted from his lips.

"Like midnight ebony is his skin, he garbs a pair of eyes that swallow you like a black hole…"

He swiftly moved his hand between the noose and his neck and tightly pulled, his hand protecting his neck from the rope. Impressed and slightly alarmed with his performance the dancers gave a round of applause.

"You must always be on your guard," Undertaker added with a wide grin, "Or he will catch you with his magical lasso!"

The dancers screamed in terror when a looming shadow of the phantom displayed on a hanging curtain, gradually growing in size and disappearing after the dancers fled in a hurry. Undertaker waved at them paying no mind of the strange occurrence, for he was occupied with the presence of Lady Francis who glared at him scoldingly.

"Undertaker you fool! Hold your tongue or he will burn you with the heat of his eyes!"

The man only chuckled and traced his finger against the rope around his neck. "No need to fear, milady, in fact it's quite interesting witnessing what that ghost can accomplish." A more energetic giggle escaped his lips. "Yes, it's much fun indeed…"

"Are you mad?!" Lady Francis exclaimed. "Talk like that and you'll be facing death within a second!"

Undertaker merely grinned wider and slowly walked away with a quiet laugh, and cackling when he disappeared into the shadows.

Lady Francis sighed, exasperated. "That man is a lunatic…"

* * *

In the manager's office, Sir Randall busily scanned through the articles on the newspaper he held in his hands. The workplace was filled with baffled murmurs of the paragraphs he read.

"'Mystery after gala night, mystery of soprano's flight!"' he recited, intensely looking at the headlines, "'Mystified," baffled Surete say, "we are mystified we suspect foul play!"'

He put the newspaper on the desk and paced around the room in bewilderment.

"Bad news on Soprano scene, first is Grell and now Ciel!" Randall stopped in his tracks. "But still at least the seats get sold…."

A small intrigued smile appeared on his face. "Gossip's worth its weight in gold."

He was interrupted by an infuriated shout from Abberline who burst into the office.

"Damnable!" he bellowed with anger written all over his face. "Will they all walk out? This is damnable!"

"Abberline, don't shout," Sir Randall said calmly, though slightly startled as he approached him. "It's publicity and the take is vast! It's publicity!" He showed Abberline the article and he interjected whilst shooing it away.

"But we have no cast."

Sir Randall sighed. "Abberline, have you not seen the queue? Oh, what's this?" He turned to his desk to see two unopened letters within the pile of files he organised. "It seems you've got one two."

"Indeed?" Abberline questioned before Sir Randall handed him a letter and Abberline looked at it for a second, glancing at Sir Randall who gestured him to read it. Abberline opened it and read what was written:

"Dear Abberline. I must say, what a charming gala. Ciel enjoyed a great success. We were hardly bereft when 'Miss' Sutcliff left. Otherwise, the chorus was entrancing but the dancing was a lamentable mess!"

Sir Randall raised his eyebrows and took another letter, tearing it open and reading it:

"Dear Randall, just a brief reminder that my salary has not been paid. Send it care of a ghost, by return of post. Moreover, no-one likes a debtor so it's better if my orders were obeyed."

The managers looked at each other in outrage.

"Why, who would have the gall to send this?" Abberline demanded, shocked.

"Someone with a puerile brain!" Sir Randall answered with aversion in his tone. He glanced at the initials written on the bottom of the note. "This is signed 'S.M'."

"Who the hell is that?" Abberline wondered, reading the letter again and widening his eyes. "The use of language is familiar, is it not?"

"Yes," Randall agreed, furrowing his eyebrows. The sound of footsteps entering the office silenced the managers and they turned to the door where Elizabeth marched in.

"Where is he?" she asked them demandingly.

Abberline wrinkled his face in confusion until he was stuck with realisation.

"Oh, you mean Grell?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I mean Ciel. Where is he?"

"How should we know?" Sir Randall replied, paying no interest to the girl and focusing on the letter. Elizabeth walked up to him and snatched the letter from him, receiving his attention.

"I want an answer! And I take it that you sent me this note?" She held up a note she had clutched in her hand in front of his face.

"Of course not!" Abberline exclaimed, raising his hands in defence.

Elizabeth eyed Randall. "So he's not with you then?"

"Of course not," Randall responded.

"We're in the dark," Abberline added.

"But isn't this the letter you wrote?" Elizabeth asked in confusion.

Randall glowered in misunderstanding. "And what is it that I meant to have wrote?"

Abberline and Elizabeth stared at him silently and Randall grumbled. "Written," he corrected.

"Here," Abberline said, holding out his hand, "Let me read it."

Elizabeth gave him the letter and waited as Abberline unfolded it, his eyes skimming over the elegant calligraphy.

"Do not fear for Ciel Phantomhive; the Angel of Music has him under his wing. Make no attempt to see him again." Silence filled the room and neither spoke a word. Elizabeth folded her arms and frowned in puzzlement.

"But…if you didn't write it, then who did?"

"WHERE IS HE?" an outraged voice shouted. Grell furiously stomped into the manager's office wearing heavy amounts of makeup that caused a scare to the managers. He too held a letter in his hand.

"Ah, welcome back," Abberline greeted.

Grell ignored his salutation and waved the letter in the air. "Where's your precious patroness?"

"What's going on?" Elizabeth questioned, and Grell furiously spun towards her.

"I have your letter!" he screeched. "A letter which I rather resent!"

The managers looked at Elizabeth but she was quick to answer. "I sent no letter to you!" the girl refuted.

"I- huh?" Grell stopped mid-sentence, frozen in place. "So you didn't send it?"

"Why on earth would she?" Abberline asked.

Grell huffed, unconvinced. "You dare to tell me that this was not the letter you sent?!"

"And what is it that I meant to have sent?" Elizabeth enquired.

With an unhappy scowl Grell held the letter out to her, his body trembling with rage. Elizabeth slowly took the note and the managers were already getting tired of the amount of received letters.

"Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered," she read, "Ciel Phantomhive will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt to take his place…"

Growing annoyed and bothered, Randall took away each opened letter and was tempted to dispose of them. "That's far too many notes for my take," he muttered irritably, "And most of them about that boy!"

"I agree," Abberline frowned, "All we heard since we came was that young lad's name."

"Ahem!"

Lady Francis cleared her throat and they all spun around to see her accompanied by Alois.

"Ciel Phantomhive has returned," she announced.

Sir Randall gritted his teeth. "Oh has he now?" he asked dryly, "I trust his midnight oil is well and truly burned?"

"Enough," Elizabeth said and walked over to the dance teacher. "Where is my Ciel?"

"I thought it best that he went home," Lady Francis answered sternly.

"Weak thing needed rest," Alois added with boredom in his tone.

Elizabeth gently took hold of the teacher's hands. "Then may I see him?" she requested with hopeful eyes, but pouted when Lady Francis shook her head.

"No miss, he will see no-one."

"That is NOT important!" Grell shrieked, flicking his hair in frustration, "Will the brat sing or not?!"

Lady Francis simply took out a note she had kept in her pocket. "Here. I have a note."

The managers groaned in unison.

"Let me see it," Randall instructed, walking over to her and taking the note from her. Everyone surrounded the manager and not a sound was made except for the sound of unfolding paper, and Randall brought the letter to his view.

"Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature," he read aloud, already not liking what was written, "Detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance…."

_**Ciel Phantomhive had returned to you, and I am growing anxious his career should progress. Therefore in the new production of 'Il Muto', you will cast Grell as the Pageboy, and put Ciel in the role of Countess; the role which Ciel plays calls for charm and appeal. I should mention the role of the Pageboy is silent which makes my casting in a word…oh, how should I say it….ideal?**_

_**I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box Five which will be reserved. This shall be your final warning: should these instructions be ignored, a disaster worse than anything you can imagine will occur. **_

"I remain gentlemen," Randall read the final verdict, "Your obedient servant, S.M."

Elizabeth's lime eyes widened with shock.

"The letters…they were from the Phantom, weren't they?"

"It appears so."

The group was heavily focused upon the strange letter that they didn't notice Grell's face reddening with anger.

"That BRAT!"

The managers heard his cry and rushed over to him in an attempt to calm him, but Grell pushed them back. "It's all a ploy to help him! I know who sent this!" He pointed an accusing finger at Elizabeth. "The patroness! His lover!"

"Can you believe this?" Elizabeth asked the managers in disbelief. They never answered her and focused on Grell's tantrum.

"We don't take orders," Abberline said to Grell whose face was continually getting red no help to the powder. "You are our star and always will be!"

"Ciel Phantomhive will be playing the Pageboy," Sir Randall declared, throwing the letter away, "The silent role, and Grell will be playing the lead."

"_It's useless trying to appease me!_" Grell hollered, his voice raising pitch farcically, "_You're only saying this to please me! You have reviled me! You have replaced me!_"

"I must see him!" Elizabeth cried, her words falling upon deaf ears against the chants from the over-the-top redhead.

"_You have rebuked me!"_

"No, you will sing for us!" Abberline encouraged.

"_He can't replace me!_"

"Don't be a martyr!" Sir Randall responded, not hearing Lady Francis talking to them, but mostly to herself.

"To who scorn his word, beware to those. The Angel sees….the Angel knows…"

The commotion within the office quickly turned into chaos with everyone talking over each other in panic. Suddenly they were all silenced when in vexation Grell vocalised to the top of his lungs, holding a high note that echoed the walls of the office in vibrato. Gobsmacked eyes fell upon him and the managers approached him fondly.

"Your public needs you," Randall told him.

"We need you too," Abberline confessed as he put a hand on his shoulder. Unassuaged, Grell kept the pout on his lips and sighed.

"Would you not rather have your precious little ingénue?"

The managers shook their heads. "No, miss, the world wants you."

Respectfully the managers stepped back to give him some space, knowing exactly what method to use in order to persuade the soprano singer.

"_Prima donna first lady of the stage_," Abberline sang with a fond smile, "_Your devotees are on their knees to implore you._" He hooked an arm around his shoulder and used his free arm to gesture the imaginary audience before them. "_Can you bow out when they're shouting your name? Think of how they'll all adore you._"

Grell closed his eyes imagining the sound of applause and roses thrown at his feet.

"_Prima Donna, enchant us once again_," Abberline continued with Randall joining in, "_Think of your muse and all the queues round the theatre."_

A smile found its way upon Grell's powdered face.

"_Can you deny us the triumph in store_," Randall queried before the managers coaxed together, _"Sing Prima Donna once more!_"

Grell stepped forward with a flashing grin and raised his arms triumphantly.

"_Prima Donna your song shall sing again!_" he sang loudly in victory, "_You took a snub but there's a public who needs you!_"

The managers smiled jubilantly. "Think of your public!" Abberline praised.

"_Think of their cry as undying support! Follow where the limelight leads you!_"

While the managers acclaimed the singer's attained joy, Lady Francis worriedly looked at the ceiling. "He has heard…." she murmured, and Alois gave her a puzzled look.

"What'dya mean, that blimey ghost?" He scoffed. "You still think he's real."

"Watch your words!" Lady Francis snapped but her voice still wavered with fright. "Those who defy him are destined to be cursed. You too heard his warning."

"And do you expect me to believe that rubbish?" the dancer questioned.

Lady Francis glanced back at Grell and the managers, the grip on her cane tightening in anxiety. "Heaven help you, those who doubt."

Elizabeth admittedly was growing alarmed after hearing the letters and doubt began to fill her mind. The Phantom had enough power to set free a horrible calamity that could be anything. Malfunctions, destruction, even taking one's life. She wondered if it was worth risking her life, but then she thought of Ciel and puckered with determination. "Ciel must be protected…" she murmured, and the girl turned to the group and clapped her hands to get their attention.

"Yes, what is it now?" Randall inquired. The patroness stepped on the leather chair near the desk and treaded upon it so that she was in full view. The managers stepped back a bit, taken aback at her poise.

"His game is over!" Elizabeth declared with a firm stance, "We cannot let this Phantom win!"

Lady Francis widened her eyes. "This is a game you cannot hope to win!"

"And in Box Five, a new game will begin!" Elizabeth announced, ignoring her warning. The mangers nodded in agreement.

"You'd never get away with all of this in a play," Sir Randall said to Abberline, "But if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue…"

"It's just the sort of story audiences adore, in fact a perfect opera!" the other manager exclaimed.

Randall grinned in delight and ripped the notes in his hands. Lady Francis clenched her heart as she watched the confetti of paper flutter to the ground. "So it is settled. Ciel will be playing the Pageboy."

Grell gasped and his face lightened with joy. "And I get the role of Countess?"

The managers smiled at him. "Indeed," they both said and Grell smiled so wide that, either because of his jagged teeth or by the heavy layers of makeup, it looked frightening. With a satisfied look on their faces, the managers then made their way out of the office never noticing the light flickering within the room. Elizabeth looked up at it curiously.

"That definitely needs fixing."

Suddenly the light went out and the area was engulfed in darkness. There was a frightened scream from Alois who had been petrified of the dark his entire life. A disembodied laughter echoingly filled the room.

"**So be it, the die has been cast**_**."**_

The three were silently frozen in fear until light quickly returned to the office, revealing Alois clinging to the desk and Lady Francis putting a hand on her heart, her face growing pale as if she were about to faint. Elizabeth immediately rushed over to her.

"Are you alright, madam?"

Lady Francis regained herself and glanced at the door where the managers walked out and turned to look at Elizabeth.

"Look what happened..." she said with tremor in her voice. "You're all fools, you have sealed our fate!"

* * *

**PP12: Listen to 'Notes' and 'Prima Donna' for better results! R&R pleeeeease~**  



End file.
